1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in field-accessed magnetic domain device assemblies which are encompassed within a rotational magnetic field drive coil system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As applications for magnetic domain devices, also referred to in the art as bubble devices or chips, increase and, more specifically, as the number of bubble devices required for each particular application increases, there is a need for modularized packaging of the devices in mass assemblies in a reliable and economic manner. Heretofore, because such devices also require components such as, for example, rotational field coils, permanent magnet bias systems, shielding and the like, as well as support circuitry therefor, packaging of the devices and their components have not been conducive to mass and modular assembly. Examples of the prior art which typify various approaches for packaging magnetic domain devices and components are as follows, to wit: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,125; 3,711,838; 3,786,445; 3,899,779; 3,958,155; 3,996,574; 4,017,604; 4,027,295 and 4,027,300.
Briefly, none of these references or any other prior art of which I am aware provides a modular assembly which is simple, readily expandable, easily fabricated, readily integratable or compatible with other circuit componentry using printed circuit interconnection technology, and/or minimizes space requirements for mounting the devices and/or associated magnetic field components and/or support circuit components.